MinaKushi/Unofficial
Openings/Endings 'Part II' Ending *In Naruto Shippuden ending 34 - Rainbow's Sky, Minato and Kushina are seen eating ramen together at Ichiraku Ramen. Minato got worried when Kushina does not look well and walk out of the restaurant. Upon the next scene, it is shown that Kushina is pregnant with Minato is seen happy as he stands beside her while Ayame hugs her. *In Naruto Shippuden ending 38 - Pino and Amélie, In Version 2 of ending when Naruto sets off a lantern, Minato and Kushina are seen holding a lantern. Fillers 'Part II' Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown Arc In episode 246, there is an extra scene were added in Kushina's story of her youth and how she fell in love with Minato. Kushina can be seen running at the cherry blossom trees and a genin and one of her classmate appear in front of her. The genin walks towards Kushina, asking her, is she was the one who always make his younger brother cry. As Kushina angrily told the genin that his brother was the one who bother her first, the genin chase Kushina. Kushina try to fight back but the genin pull her hair as she begins to cry. She then struggles to free herself from the genin and beat the genin. After she beat the genin, she is saddened when the genin yelled at her, calling her an outsider. As the genin run away, Kushina noticed Minato standing on one of the cherry blossom tree, watching her and she angrily yells at him, "You're not going to help me because I'm an outsider?". When Minato was about to say something, Kushina run away and cried, leaving Minato behind. In the extended anime version of Minato's rescue of Kushina, he explained that he didn't interfered the other times Kushina was in a fight, because he knew she was strong in body and soul, but since it was a fight between nations, he didn't want to risk losing her, even though she was an outsider by her own admission, but to him she was a member of the Hidden Leaf village. Kakashi's Anbu Arc: The Shinobi That Lives in the Darkness Minato comes home to a Kushina who is cooking dinner. When Kushina notices his early prescence, she questions him if he was scolded by the Third Hokage. When Minato tells her that he was going to be granted as the 4th Hokage, a shocked but yet blushing Kushina begins hugging and jumping in Minato's arms in congratulating him. Quickly after gathering herself into being serious, she thanks Minato for all he had done. When Minato steps up to the village as the new Hokage, Kushina is shown standing by the troops smiling proudly. Omakes After episode 252, Minato and Kushina can be seen standing next to each other with Jiraiya and watching their son, Naruto and other characters play a game of baseball. Fugaku, Mikoto and Itachi were also seen watching the game. Movies 'Naruto Shippuden the Movie 6: Road to Ninja' Naruto and Sakura are sent to an alternate world, where Kushina and Minato are both still alive and married, and have a son named Menma, who looks exactly like Naruto and is his alternate part in that world. OVAs 'Ninja Escapades' After Team Minato finishes their training for the day, Kushina arrives bringing them lunch. After Rin thank Kushina and says that she loves the food she makes, Kushina hug her and complimenting on how cute she is. Obito scoffs at Kushina, which then earns a punch from her and they end up in an argument, with Minato, Kakashi and Rin watching them. Later at night, Minato can be seen looking at his team pictures and Kushina is sewing Minato's clothes while they talks about Kakashi, Rin and Obito at their home. When they talks about Obito, Kushina stated that Obito needs to work harder. Minato tells Kushina even though Obito needs a lot of work, his bright and outgoing attitude is very important because it helps to deepen the bond of the team. Kushina then smiles as Minato says that he does not need to tell her since she knows and stated that Obito was her favorite. Kushina give Minato his clothes after finishes sewing and asks about his next mission. The next day, before Team Minato leaves for the mission, Kushina tells them to be careful, with Kushina making Obito promise that they will come back. As Kushina watches the team departs, their yesterday conversation can be heard. Minato asks Kushina why Obito is her favorite to which she replies that Obito is part of her dream. Kushina then tells Minato that when they had a child one day, she wants their child to have a strong will like Obito. Video Games 'Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3' Friendship Event *Naruto walk towards Kakashi and wondered why Kakashi is spacing out. Kakashi then told Naruto that he just remember something from his childhood. In the flashback, Minato seems to remembering something during his training with Kakashi. Minato then told Kakashi that he have to cancel the training and leave now because he just remembered he made a promise to someone. Later, it is reveal this someone that Minato made a promise with is Kushina. Kushina can be seen very angry at Minato for being late and she told Minato if he treats her dumpling, she will forgive him. After eating, Minato is glad to see that Kushina is cheered up. Kushina then apologize to Minato and ask him that is she not the easiest person to get along with. When Kushina said to Minato that she like to be more ladylike, Minato told her that he thinks she is fine just the way she is and even though she can get a bit touchy, the cheerfulness of hers saves him everytime. Kushina felt embarrassed and turn her face away from Minato when he told her that he wanted her to stay just the way she is because he like it when she got so much energy and she then claims that she is really happy. Kushina then look back at Minato and demands to know what does he meant that she was touchy. As Minato said it was just a figure of speech, Kushina stand up angrily and demands to know the details about it, ending the flashback. *In the non-canon ending of Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3, Naruto is seen walking somewhere and commented that maybe it must be a dream. As Naruto continue walking, he saw his father and mother and he happily runs towards them. Minato tells his son to take care of the ninja world as Naruto reply that he will. Minato and Kushina then walk closer to their son and give him something on his hand. When Naruto open his hand, a leaf can be seen. Naruto looks at his parent but they slowly disappear. In the village, Sakura smiles at Naruto, but before he can do anything else the chakra spirits of Minato and Kushina push him forward towards Sakura, and the two make small talk while the other ninja gather around. 'Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution' Ninja World Tournament Walkthrough *Minato and Kushina saw Naruto, Sakura and Hinata at the opposite of the river. Misunderstood the situation, Minato and Kushina thought the girls are fighting over Naruto. Minato and Kushina then argue Naruto looks like whom. After realizing it, Kushina laughs as she says that Naruto is their son so it's obvious he takes after from both of them, to which Minato agrees. As Sakura keeps on scolding Naruto while Hinata defends him, Naruto look at the surrounding and saw everybody is happily watching them. Minato tells to his son that he envy him while Kushina says "go and get em', tiger!" and left. After they hear a loud "bang", Kushina commented that another fight broke loose again. Minata asks if they should go and stop it to which Kushina replies that girls these days have to be strong to pry their man away from others. Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth In chapter 37, Lee and TenTen falls into a time slip. When Lee meets Minato, Lee wanted to try to use his flying tunder god jutsu. Using his flying tunder god jutsu, Minato brings Lee and Tenten different places; the Third Hokage's office, the Uchiha Mansion and the womens' bath house. When they arrive at the womens' bath house, they were shocked when they saw Kushina as the angry Kushina sends them flying from the bath house. Outside, Kushina angrily asks Minato what is going on. Lee tells them not to fight and says that they are going to have an amazing son. Lee then dress up as young Naruto and holds Minato and Kushina's hands and tells them to stop fighting. Feeling disgusted, Kushina slaps Lee and tells him that their son would have the same face as hers, same hair as Minato and loves ramen. Category:Unofficial Category:Couples Involving Kushina Category:Couples Involving Minato Category:Konoha couples Category:Canon Couples